Caught On Camera
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Delia gets Ash, Misty and Brock Video Camera's for Christmas... now they are showing Delia And eachother their films... have they taped secret stuff?? Are Ash and Misty friendlier then meets the eye? Is brock...gay? FIND OUT HERE R


Caught On Camera!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon  
  
Ages: Ash: 16, Misty: 16, Brock: 20  
Key: (text in-between this is an action in movie), +Text in-between this is an action in real life+   
  
Last Christmas, Ash's mom had bought Ash, Misty and Brock all video camera's. This wasn't suck a good idea. Ash, Misty and Brock, started taping each other secretly. Now it was Christmas again...and Ash's mom wanted to see the video's they had made and the stuff they'd been filming. No one knew what the other had taped. This intrigued them all. Now, on Christmas day, they all sit in the living room deciding who's goes first.   
"I don't want", growled Ash, getting in Misty's face.  
"Well neither do I", Misty growled back.  
"Fine....I will", said Brock, popping his video in the VCR, "It's a movie I made from parts of stuff I taped", grinned Brock, looking in Ash and Misty direction. Brock's movie started.  
*Brocks Movie*  
  
"Hello, I'm Brock Slate, my best friends are Ash (show's a pic of Ash) and Misty (Show's a pic of Misty) This documentary is about what goes on daily in our little group (Hear Ash and Misty arguing in the background)Ahh....this seems weird but...it's normal", said Brock, jumping behind a tree and filming Ash and Misty's argument.   
"Listen loser, that's your problem, not mine", shouted Misty.  
"Don't get me started", growled Ash.  
"idiot", Misty muttered quietly.  
"bitch", Ash muttered quietly.   
"Ahhhh.....isn't it relaxing...and think, I'm lucky enough to have to live with this, although... secret, they love each other. Now moving on to our Pokemon friends. Pikachu, is the main pokemon of our group...he and Ash are best friends... although, from what I hear, things weren't always this way. Let me explain a little about my friends and their pasts. Ash was born April 7th, 2010. He never knew his father because his father up and left as soon as he realized Delia, Ash's mom was pregnant. Ash started training at 10, from what I heard off Misty, he almost missed his chance because he woke up late. When he got the the Lab, Pikachu was the only Pokemon left. At first, Pikachu hated Ash. But after Ash fell off a cliff with him, they learned to like each other. Now After Ash fell off the cliff, he landed in a lake and was caught on a fishing rod by Misty. At first, Misty and Ash didn't get along *cough not that they do now but anyways, after Ash broke Misty's bike, she followed him around...supposedly because she wanted him to pay her back for the bike. But soon enough they developed a friendship...a weird twisted friendship. Soon...well in my opinion they developed ~Feelings~ for each other." +Ash and Misty shoot a death look at Brock+ (Ash and Misty walk up to Brock)   
"Who developed feelings for who?", asked Ash, confusedly.   
"You developed feelings of love for Nurse Joy, and she developed feelings of sickness at the sight of you?", laughed Misty.  
"Shut up, your on camera", growled Brock. (screen flashes to late at night) "Ok, I just snuck away from camp and I am now in a near by bush filming camp". (Ash and Misty are talking and laughing) "Let me turn the volume up, so you can hear them", grinned Brock.   
" That was a good joke earlier about nurse Joy feeling sick when Brocks around", laughed Ash.  
"yea, but no offence to Brock or anything but.... he'll never get a girl if he keeps acting like this", giggled Misty.   
"Maybe he should consider becoming gay", laughed Ash. Ash and Misty burst out laughing. Misty smiled at Ash.  
"Have you noticed we don't argue half as much when Brock's not around?", said Misty, looking into the fire.   
"yea....it's weird....", said Ash, turning to Misty. Misty turned to Ash, their eyes met, and without hesitating they leaped into kissing. +Ash and Misty cover face, squirm uncomfortably an go red and Delia looks at them in surprise and giggles a little+. Brock Laughed Hard and almost dropped the camera.   
"Message to Ash: Strike 1", said Brock laughing. (Screen flashes and it is now the next day, Brock is up cooking, video camera taping everything, but hidden in a bush. Ash and Misty wake up and go over to the pull out table for breakfast).  
"Get any sleep last night", Brock said grinning. Ash and Misty looked at each other in surprise.   
"yes.....why?", asked Ash, worriedly.  
"oh....no reason...just don't remember seeing you guys in the tent anytime before I fell asleep", smirked Brock, "I wonder why?". +Delia shot Ash a "we need to talk later" look, Ash gulped+.  
"Err, we fell asleep by the camp fire", smiled Misty.  
"Oh, ok, whatever", Brock smiled back. (The screen flashes and it is then around sun set)  
"Well I am about the run out of movie space...hope you enjoyed my movie", grinned Brock, "keep looking for more Brock productions". (Screen goes black).  
*End of Brock's movie*  
  
"I'll kill you Brock", muttered Ash.   
"Brock, I thought your movie was very....informative", said Delia, slightly smiling.   
"Thank you, I did my best", grinned Brock.   
"well....before the next movie...me and Ash need to have a chat in the kitchen", said Delia, walking into the kitchen.  
"Misty...kill him", growled Ash, following his mom into the kitchen. Misty ran other to Brock and started strangling him.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
So??? What did you think? The next chap will be Ash's video, or Misty's....I'm not sure yet. And just incase your wondering about the Ash and Misty not coming to bed part....yes...what your thinking is what happened...I just had to throw that in lol. Please read and review my other fics!!!!! All 20 of them!!! Or at least a couple. 


End file.
